Breaking Hearts Has Never Looked So Cool
by breaking hearts has never
Summary: What will Hermione do when faced with the msot horrible decision of her life? Will she stand up and fight, or will she give up and back down. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Hearts Has Never Looked So Cool

Hey you guys, this is just the default chappie. I hope you like this story, kind of OOC, also kind of not, let's just say there are times when the characters are.

_**READ THIS **_

This story is placed when the two are 19, when it gets down to the ONE YEAR LATER part, they are 20.

On to the story, hope you enjoy.

**Default Chapter**

His hand was on her lower back; his other had her right hand extended out to the sides of them, as he dipped her again. Her head gently lying back as he lightly brushed his lips against her chest; she drew a quick intake of breath and closed her eyes. Dancing with him was ecstasy. He gracefully brought her out of the dip and pulled her close to him once more. She stared into his eyes as they continued to dance a hairsbreadth apart; he was leading her across the floor in a series of spins and dips, and she willingly let him.

All the while she was staring at a man whose face was hidden by a white mask, the only part that Hermione could make out were his lips, blonde hair, and the most captivating eyes she had ever seen. His eyes, they were light blue, almost grey, and if you peered deep enough, there were flicks of white within the iris. He had on a black tuxedo with penguin flaps donning the back, accompanied by a black undershirt and tie.

With one final spin he led her out of the grand ballroom and into the cool night air. They were on a small side patio that consisted of two small stone benches and evenly trimmed, perfect green hedges that blocked the beautiful terrace, and those within it, from wondering eyes.

He held her close, frozen in the same tango-like position as before, staring into two light brown, almost caramel, eyes. Her face was hidden by a black and white disguise that only succeeded in covering her eyes and half of her forehead. He felt her chest rising and falling in quick movements, every time she would breathe in her breasts would slightly touch his chest; he could feel her breath coming from her mouth, short puffs of mint smelling heaven coming from her slightly parted lips. He stepped back into a low bow, taking in her appearance as he made his way down.

Her hair was pinned half up and entirely out of her face, with auburn curls flowing like a waterfall down her back. Her white dress suggested pureness, as did the design. Two thick straps, one over each shoulder, led down to a perfectly cut square neck line that ended just above her breasts. Her cleavage only visible from directly above her, which was where he wanted to be, holding her against him again, towering over her petite frame as they danced and made on lookers envious of the way they moved. The torso of the dress hugged her slender frame well, but still left enough for ones imagination to run wild. The skirt of the dress began flaring out slighting at her hips and his eyes followed the piece down to the floor, where it barely skimmed the grey pavement on which they stood.

As he was coming out of the bow, his right hand palmed his mask and he slowly slid it off of his face.

Hermione stared at the man in front of her. He had high cheek bones, platinum blonde hair, stunningly cool and gorgeous eyes, and he also had the misfortune of having the name: Draco Malfoy. He took one step towards her, and another, and enclosed the air between them; they were so close that if she were to close her eyes, her eyelashes might graze his cheek; yet their bodies were perfectly aligned, from their feet to their shoulders, without touching at all. His hands ghosted out of nowhere and his pale fingers wrapped around the sides of her eye mask. She quickly drew back, taking one step and then almost succeeding in turning before she was stopped by his masculine body lightly pressed up against her own. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and bent down to her right ear.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered, his voice husky. She shuddered, unsure of where to place her hands, so she left them at her sides. He was breathing raggedly into her ear; she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. He stroked his thumb across her cheek, down to her jaw line, and then across her lips. He groaned into her ear as she parted her lips instinctually. He took his hand away from her cheek and let it drop down to her waist where it rested on her hip perfectly, as if they were two parts of a puzzle pieced together. She swallowed hard, opening her eyes to see light blue ones looking back into her own.

"No," she whispered, barely audible over the instrumental music coming from inside the double doors. "This was a mistake." She grasped his arm on her waist, and gently removed it from her side. With one last glance and a crack, she was gone. Draco Malfoy was left there, staring at the hedges behind him. He felt the loss of her already, nobody had moved the way she had with him, gracefully and instep. They had danced for almost the entire night and laughed over dinner and wine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; her soft scent still lingered in the air. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed and he was immediately drawn out of his reverie. He turned, as was gone as well.

**A YEAR LATER**

"Hello ma'am, I would like a table for one please." Hermione said to the elderly waitress.

"Oh, we are busy, very busy," she said in her thick Chinese accent, "I will sit you with," she looked around the waiting room, her eyes scanning every individual in there, her finger following suit, "this young man, please come with me the pair of you." The old woman grabbed two menus and took off towards a booth that was big enough for four people.

She was about to turn to see who this 'young man' was, when she felt a hand on her lower back, she looked up and her eyes met cool blue ones. She stepped away from him and shook her head. He was looking at her with his infamous smirk looming on his lips.

"Come on you two!" Hermione turned to look at the Chinese woman frantically waving them over to the booth. Before she could turn her head back, Malfoy had his hand on her lower back again, and was guiding her towards the booth. His cool, captivating smell was still the same as it had been the night of the masquerade and she breathed it in deeply; her body shuddering from memories of the wonderful evening she had spent with him.

She gave the elderly lady her order and handed her the menu; Draco did the same. She felt his knee brush up against her own; she drew in a sharp breath and tucked her feet quickly underneath her so that their knees wouldn't touch again.

He smirked at her, amusement visible in his cool colored eyes. He made to place his hands on hers when Hermione saw this and quickly withdrew them from the table and folded them neatly in her lap. "Very on edge I see. Have you been sleeping enough lately? You could always come back to my palace for a lay down if you wish," he said it as if they were friends, but Hermione took it as a suggestive attempt at a come-on. Did he really say palace? That arrogant ferret, he's trying to shove the fact that he is insanely rich in my face.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm actually going over to my boyfriend's house after this." She said, grabbing the salt and placing it in front of her. He gawked at her; his mouth hanging open and eyes wide, he placed his hand over his heart in mock surprise.

"Now really, who would have thought that Granger would have found a significant other before myself? I mean, come on, I'm devastatingly handsome, I have a charm with the ladies, and I'm great in bed, but yet I'm single and you're not. " He finished, his index finger on his chin, his eyes looking up to ceiling as if in wonder. Hermione sat there staring at him, fists clenched and eyes ready to bug out of their sockets. Was he mocking her?

"For your information, Malfoy, maybe you don't have a lady in your life because you're an insufferable, arrogant, twat!" she practically spat the last word out at him. Her lips were pursed into two thin lines, and her hand gripped her wand just under the table. "This was a mistake," she whispered, sliding her wand into her pocket and already half way out of the booth.

"Wait, please don't leave, I was only joking." He said, grabbing her hand before she could slide completely out of the booth. He locked his legs around hers, he had her trapped. She was breathing heavily and pink in the face. They looked intently at one another, as if in a staring contest. He squeezed his legs tighter around hers, hooking his ankles around the back of her own. She gasped and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. She sighed and shrunk down into her seat.

"Let go of me," she proclaimed in an almost pleading voice. His eyebrows came together in confusion as he untangled his legs from hers and let his hand travel slowly down her own petite, cream colored hand; his thumb lightly caressing her knuckles, before grasping her hand and bringing it up to his lips. She drew in a breath and watched him plant a kiss on her hand; well if you could call it a kiss; his lips barely grazed the surface of her skin. She stared at the spot where he had kissed her as he slowly let go. She hastily stood up, practically running out of the café.

Malfoy sat there watching her retreating figure with a look of indifference on his face. _Maybe we should just have another masquerade, and then she might be civil towards me when she thinks I don't know whom she is_. He started chuckling at the thought. The waitress came over with their food and the check. Draco stood up, threw a 20 pound note onto the table and took off out of the restaurant smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know, I just wanted to see the kind of responses that I get from the default chapter before I began posting more of them.

So if you want more than you should probably **review.**


	2. Pray for love and a lap dance

**Pray for love and a lap dance**

After their meeting at the café, Hermione and Draco began to run into each other more often. It seemed that every time she went out; he was there, haunting her being.

**Three weeks prior…**

_Hermione was currently at the bookstore in Diagon Alley trying to find the book,__ More Dark Spell Counter Curses Then You Should Ever Need__. She heard the little bell above the entrance of the shop ring as the door hit it. She didn't even bother to turn around to see who had entered the shop, she was much to engrossed in her own search; books always had that effect on her. She was squatting on the ground and running her finger along the bottom most shelf of books past titles such as: __Potions For Ever Lasting Sleep and Other Things To Make It Look Accidental__, and another that read: __He Doesn't Love You: Ways to Deal With The Bitch He's Fucking Instead,__ this hardly seemed like the area she needed to be searching in, so she hastily stood up and succeeded in bumping into another body. _

_Her backside hit this persons hand as he tried to cover his bits from getting smashed. She was startled at this sudden interaction of a hand on her behind, causing her to jump forward, both hands on her butt, and slam head first into the shelves that were home to hundreds of books. Thankfully none fell down. She grabbed her head instantly from the pain._

_She turned around rubbing her forehead, her eyes were tearing up. She could make out that culprit who was responsible for her current state was in fact a man, and that this man in particular, had vividly bright hair, almost like the sun; he was also laughing so hard that he had doubled over and was holding his gut. Hermione drew out her wand and muttered a simple spell for head pain such as this and to her relief her head instantly felt completely better; she wiped her eyes and where the salty droplets had made their way down her face. _

_The man in front of her reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, the other hand still on his gut and his head hung low, bobbing up and down from laughter. How dare he use her shoulder to brace himself? She glared at this boy in frustration. _

"_Woo, Granger, you sure made my day! Hahahahaha!" he was still laughing at her, practically hyperventilating now. _

"_Malfoy?" she asked in uncertainty because her focus was still hazy enough to where she couldn't make out the person in front of her. _

"_Yes?" he asked. She quickly swatted his hand away and made for the door. "Wait." She slowed down and turned to look back at him. He did look in a right state. His face was red, tears were falling down his pale cheeks, and he was out of breath. But this was all because he had been laughing at her, just like in their school days where he would pick on her and her friends and then have a laugh about it later. She stood where she was and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and took the defensive stance; feet slightly apart. She looked at him, eyebrows raised and lips drawn into a pursed fish look. "What are you doing here?" he asked, picking up a pink book casually, upon reading the title he hastily put it back looking embarrassed. He cleared his throat._

"_I was buying a new outfit." She said sarcastically; arms spread out as if to show him what she meant. He looked at her in confusion; head cocked to the left side a little. "Really, Malfoy, what do people usually go to a bookstore for? I…was…looking…for…a…boooook." She made sure to draw out the last word and spell it in the air for him with her finger, just to add to the effect of making him look stupid. He took a few steps forward so that there was only about two feet of space in between them. He looked angry, but Hermione didn't move, she only dropped her hands to her sides._

"_Sarcasm isn't very becoming of a lady, Granger." _

"_Oh, so I'm a lady now? What happened to mudblood or what ever else you're calling me now a days?" she still had a sarcastic tone about her voice. He took another step towards her, closing the gap so that they were only inches apart. She could see every detail on his face, from the small brown freckle just above his right eyebrow, to the barely visible, millimeter long scar beside the left side of his mouth. She was very aware that his left hand had gracefully placed itself underneath her chin, and also that Draco's face was coming towards her own. She could feel his breath against her own lips as his were only a hairsbreadth away. She felt him snake his arm around her waist and his palm rested on the groove of her lower back. He forcefully put pressure on said spot and pulled her torso onto his own. She groaned at the sudden intimacy. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. _

"_I told you," her eyes darted open, his face gone, now all she saw was white blonde hair, he was whispering in her ear, "that sarcasm was unbecoming of a lady Granger, but while we're this close I can't forget to mention how lovely you look in that skirt." He stepped away breaking their contact and reforming the space between them. Draco winked at her and then took off out of the door and into the busy streets of Diagon Alley, the ringing bell sounding behind him._

That was their first encounter since the café.

_She saw him a week and a half later at the ministry of magic. Their meeting there was brief. Hermione had been walking quickly back to her desk at the auror's office when she bumped headfirst into Draco, causing her to spill the contents of her complementary auror coffee mug onto her black ministry of magic approved robes. She had sworn loudly and so had Draco, seeing as droplets of scalding hot coffee had been spilled onto his perfectly polished white shoes. Hermione had called him an insufferable prat and walked off; only to shouts from him asking her to 'wait', seeing as she didn't want a repeat of the book store incident where she had been left standing humiliated, she kept walking, pretending not to hear him. _

This brings us to present times.

Hermione was currently being led across the lavish gold dance floor by Draco Malfoy. They were at the ministries New Year's formal ball. Draco had been invited because of his family's predominant history within the ministry, and Hermione was there because she worked for the hosts. They were dancing in the same tango-like position they had been at the masquerade, absorbed in a sea of faceless people because all Hermione could see was the face in front of her, and vice versa.

_Step…step, step, and spin. _

Draco was slowly leading in her in the direction of the terrace outside; Hermione knew what he was doing and quickly diverted him in the opposite direction.

_Step…step, step, and spin. _

He grasped her right hand tighter in his left so she couldn't escape and continued leading her towards the balcony once more. She was not afraid to be led outside; she just didn't want to be outside with him. Practically every encounter they had with one another had been disastrous, with one or the other always being left behind.

"Malfoy everyone can see us, they will watch us go outside with one another." She whispered.

He smiled at her and dipped her, leaning forward and whispering in her ear. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Look around Granger, nobody is paying attention to anyone but themselves." He pulled her out of the dip and she looked around. It was true, everyone was either drinking wine and talking amongst one another, or they were dancing about the floor instep to the beat that Hermione and Draco were.

_Step…step, step, and spin._

She looked at him once more and truly appreciated his handsome features against the light the floating chandeliers were giving off. She looked him over and took in his attire. He was clad in black dress pants, black shoes, a black long sleeved button down shirt, and a black tie. She swallowed hard as she pressed herself up against him and felt his right bicep flex as he pulled her closer as well. She tightened her grip on his shoulder pressed the side of face up against his. He was breathing huskily in her ear. She closed her eyes and fully embraced herself within the moment, the music and his throaty breathing completely blocking out all outside chatter, all the while following his lead and staying on beat to the music.

_Step…step, step, and spin. _

Sooner than she was prepared for she found herself outside and on the terrace. A white roman style barrier leading around a quaint sized balcony, a single white washed bench sat across from the doors, and a potted flower was tucked away in the left corner. They broke apart almost instantly when the door closed itself behind them, the clicking sound bringing them out of their reverie. Malfoy stepped back and bowed as he had done at the masquerade. Hermione chuckled, the memories coming back from that night.

He stood up smiling, obviously pleased that he had that reaction on her. Upon seeing him stand up she sighed, turned around, and walked to the white railing. Malfoy stood there, staring at her dress; an elegant black strapless, full length evening gown that sparkled against the moonlight. Her hair was all down this time, but she had straightened it so the mane came all the way down to rest in the middle of her back. He smiled to himself and walked next to her, resting his elbows on the hard stone balcony railing, promptly leaning over and placing one foot behind the other. She stood straight up with one hand on the railing and the other hand placed over it. They were in absorbed in their own thoughts; glancing over the crowds and couples outside that were two stories below them.

She tilted her head back, taking in a breath of fresh air, and looking towards the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked, seemingly to no one, but Draco looked at her, captivated by this woman. Her creamy neck was fully exposed and waiting, as if mocking him, daring him to taste her flesh.

'_Yes', _he thought, '_you are beautiful.'_ he wanted desperately to say that, but instead he looked upward, pondering what she said.

"How can there be so much hate in a world full of glorious moments and exquisite scenery like this?" he stared at her awestruck, taking in her glistening lips and shimery eyes. She brought her head down to the normal position and breathed in deeply, then let it out again. "How can the air still smell so sweet when people pollute it with the stench of death?" her questions were alluring and only added to the attraction he was feeling towards her. She turned he head slowly to face him, whispering she said, "And how can I be so enthralled by the one person that I am supposed to hate?"

He instantly came out of his trance and found his body parts doing things without his head's consult. His right arm snaked around her neck and his hand came to rest open palmed on the back of her head; his left hand on her cheek. Her breath had quickened and he could almost taste the sweet peach wine they had earlier at dinner, coming out of her mouth. He felt her hands wrap around his back as she pulled herself closer towards him. He pressed his forehead up against hers and watched as she closed her eyes; leaning in to his left hand as he stroked her cheek.

Draco turned her ninety degrees and backed her up against the terrace railing. They were a hairsbreadth apart as if afraid to come in full contact with one another. He kept his right hand on the back of her head as he ran his left hand down the nape of her neck. His thumb traveled across her throat, up her jaw line, and caressed her lips. They parted and before she could help it she groaned, as if in response to this Draco swayed into her, their clothes coming into full contact with his head still bent down as their foreheads remained locked together. He released his forehead from hers and bent down to her ear; she stood perfectly still, afraid to move and lose the moment.

With his eyes still closed he breathed into her, "Why do you captivate me so?" he whispered into raggedly.

He adjusted his grip on the back of her head and slightly leaned it back; she took her hands off of his back and placed them on the railing behind her so she would not fall off of the balcony. His husky breathing in her ear was sending shivers throughout her core. He gently blew hot air out of his mouth onto her neck, causing her to draw in a quick breath and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Draco brushed her hair behind her back to reveal her ear and slowly bent down towards the now exposed lobe. He gently grazed his teeth over the earring-less hole in her ear.

"And why," he asked, between nips and flicks of his tongue on her lobe, "do you captain over my dreams?" she breathed harder as he sucked on her ear. She instinctively thrust her hips out and came in contact with his own hip bones. She felt cool air rush over her ear as he left it for now and she felt him come in contact with her forehead again.

"And why," he paused momentarily because Hermione had just grinded her pelvis against him, "do I have a distinct urge to kiss you?"

There was a banging noise behind them and they immediately parted from one another. With Draco standing beside her now Hermione saw that a drunken couple had slammed out of the hall and onto the terrace for their own rendezvous. The other pair were stunned out of their frantic challenge to keep upright and stared at Hermione and Draco.

"Oh sorry," the woman slurred, "we didn't mean to interrupt." She finished snorting into her glass as she took another drink.

"It's perfectly fine," Hermione said, Draco chimed in, "yes, we were just about done." Which was the farthest thing from the truth he had ever said, but never the less, he followed Hermione back through the double doors and into the crowd that had now formed around the large stage where the orchestra had been playing all night.

The minister of magic was currently taking center stage and was booming over the vast audience.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all have had a splendid evening!" there were shouts and applause of agreement from the guests below him. "Ha yes. Now to begin the count down, there are 12 seconds left."

"Twelve…" the crowd shouted. Hermione felt Draco's hand on her lower back.

"Eleven! Ten! Nine! Eight!" he had turned her and she was looking up into his pale blue eyes.

"Seven! Six! Five!" Fudge was louder than all the others because of his sonorous charm.

"Four!" Hermione felt Draco's grip tighten as both hands were on her lower back now.

"Three!" Draco chimed in with the rest of the crowd this time. Taking her cue from him Hermione followed with the rest of the countdown.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!" glasses of wine appeared in everyone's hands, one appearing in her own which startled her out of the intimate hold Draco had her in. They smiled at one another and toasted just like everyone else was doing. Hermione downed the whole drink in one and threw it above her head, where it burst into confetti.

"Happy New Year!" she shouted, followed by a down poor of colored bits of papered that disappeared before they could touch the floor.

**A/N: **

**So what do you think? They haven't even kissed yet but that just adds to the growing tension between them doesn't it? They should at least kiss in the next chapter, I'm not sure, I guess you'll just have to read to find out, lol.**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**


	3. Unexpected Questions

**Unexpected Questions**

Hermione was sprinting down an alleyway at 12:08 in the morning. She had just ran into someone at a pub and what he had asked of her had made her blood curl, her skin crawl, and she felt like a heavy weight had been hanging over her had and then BAM, it was dropped on her being.

There was a crack from behind her but she did not stop to turn around, she knew who it was. She just kept sprinting at full speed. The painful cramp in her side only worsened; but that did not stop her. She heard the person take off. The sound of water splashing came from behind her as his foot hit every puddle.

"Stop running wretched woman!" he shouted.

She did not turn around. She couldn't. Hermione had been asked to do the unthinkable, and even more importantly, reality had come to haunt her. The world was not safe from evil wizards as she had thought. _How could I have been so naïve?_ She pondered. _After all this time the rumors for once were true._

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her into the alley wall hard enough for her head to hit. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at the person who had dropped the bomb on her. She didn't want to face reality. Her head was throbbing painfully and she was sure she felt blood trickle down her neck. He placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled himself onto her. Their soaking wet clothes made contact and she jumped at the feel of his body on hers. _I won't accept it, _she thought.

"I refuse to accept it." She stated. _You cannot make me. _"And you cannot make me."

He took a deep breath; a breath that said everything and nothing at the same time. It said that he had something to tell her, a deep burden, one that she would not understand. And everything she had assumed about this breath was correct. It was amazing how one bodily action could mean oh so much.

"Hermione you don't understand."

"No I understand just fine, I just wish I didn't," she whispered.

"Learn to accept it because it only gets worse from here on out."

"Well I am not going to accept it. How can you expect me to do this?"

"The dark world is confused, Hermione. Voldemort is dead, his most faithful followers were murdered by the ministry, your department to be exact; they NEED guidance or else the death eaters left will spiral out of control. Come with me and rein over the darkest witches and wizards remaining, you can exhume some level of authority over them. Think about it! Wouldn't it be the most daring conspiracy theory?"

He sighed. "They need guidance, and you, the brightest witch in the world, shows up, with me at your side, you will tell them that you are interested in being their leader, then all you would have to do was kill a few of the top death eaters to prove yourself, tell them about your 'plan' to over throw the ministry from the inside and that you and I will be do it together!"

"Is this what all of the flirting was about Malfoy? Some drawn out plan where you wanted to lure me into joining your band of death eaters and--" but she was cut short.

"I am not a death eater Hermione, do not get that mistaken, I never was, and I never will be. But I understand the damage a hundred leader-less dark wizards can do. You have no idea, really, you work to bring them down, and you study them for a living, but you do not know what they are capable of. Taking down every single auror is top priority as of the moment Potter defeated Voldemort."

"What exactly are you trying to say Malfoy?"

"I'm scared Hermione. There's no point denying it. You are so naïve to everything that goes on in the world. You all think that since Voldemort is gone that everything will be fine and dandy. No Hermione. Nothing will ever be fine. We could take them down from the inside." Malfoy was waving his hands about. He then snapped out of his trance and grabbed Hermione's hands. "Hermione people believe in what comforts them the most." She scoffed.

"It's true. When Voldemort first came back in fourth year nobody believed he had returned. It would have meant that things would have to go back to the days before Potter, to the days when people were scared to leave their houses and were constantly worrying about friends and loved ones. Would you rather believe that there are evil people in the world? Or would you prefer to go about your merry day and pretend it didn't exist? By all means you can do that, but I am going to do something about it, whether you choose to join me or not. Not everything is picture fucking perfect like you believe it is. I know you grew up with your books, and your strict 'stick by the rules' bullshit-"

"Don't try to act like you know me Malfoy!" she threw his hands off of hers. "You don't have a clue about anything in my life. Or anything about me for that matter-"

"That's beside the point. Right here, right now, I'm asking you straight up, Hermione; would you do this for the wizarding world?" he placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned down to her eye level. His hot breath was ragged and husky against her mouth. She trembled and tried to stare at the alley wall behind him. "Hermione," the way he spoke her name made her go weak in the knees and her lips tremble. "Would you do it for me?"

A bolt of lightning stuck the sky and illuminated her face for a brief moment. Her pale skin was wet from the rain and water droplets were falling from her hair. Her full pink lips were parted every so slightly; and her eyes, oh those two pools of caramel that were absolutely hypnotizing, were staring into his own. He could not resist it any longer, he leaned forward and their lips finally made contact.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips open. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues began to battle for dominance. His left hand stayed firmly on her face while his right hand traveled down her neck and her rib cage, where his thumb put pressure on the side of her breast, his hand then went over her curvaceous hips and to the back of her thigh, where he made his way to her ass and firmly grasped both cheeks in one hand and lifted her up off of the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sank back into the wall. His left hand left her face and his index finger traced circles down her rib cage and over the side of her other breast.

He left her mouth and traced kisses down her jaw line as he rocked his hips into her.

"Malfoy," she moaned.

And that's when she fainted.

Draco adjusted her limp body to where he was carrying her bridal style.

Another flash of lightening and he saw the wall was covered in blood. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it too. _Shit. _He thought. _She must have hit the wall harder then I meant for her to._

And then came the thunder.

**The next day**…

Hermione opened her eyes and bolted up right. She immediately regretted doing so and sank back down into her bed and her fluffy pillows.

_Maybe it was all a dream. _

Not possible. It was all so real.

_I know, but I'm not ready to accept it._

(Hermione is talking to herself.)

She opened her eyes once again and got out of bed, walking to her window.

"How did I get home?" she asked aloud.

"I can tell you," said a voice from behind her at her door.

She jumped and turned around.

"Now about your decision…" he said.

"What about it, Malfoy?"

"I want to know what it is, obviously."

"Well I haven't decided yet, you haven't left me much time to make a decision." She stated.

"Could you hurry up and make it then? I have plans to set in motion soon, with or with out you I'm doing this." Draco said, leaning up against the door frame.

"So you've told me," she turned back to face the window and saw grey skies outside and wet pavement.

"I'll be back in an hour, you will tell me then."

"You cannot tell me what to do," but it was no use, he was already gone and hadn't heard the last part.

She sighed and made her way back to her bed. She fell down on it face first with her arms spread out.

_Okay, let's make a pro's and con's list._

_Pro's: if I do this then the world should be safe, we can take down the death eaters for good. _

_Con's: I would be betraying my friends, and the ministry. _

_Pro's: but if I Malfoy and I succeed in capturing the death eaters then we would be loved by them._

Something Malfoy had said last night was itching at her thoughts, _'would you rather believe that there are evil people in the world? Or would you prefer to go about your merry day and pretend it didn't exist?'_

He was right, everything he had said was right. If there were any two people in this world who could take down the former most powerful cult then I would prefer for it to involve me.

Not for the glory, the fame, or for myself. But simply because the wizarding world should not have to live in constant fear of wondering what would happen if they left their houses, or if their loved ones were indeed safe.

But at the same time even though the ministry was on low alert and vulnerable, they were still more powerful then Voldemort's supporters had turned out to be, what could a few estranged death eaters do?

A crack came from outside her bedroom door and she outwardly groaned, it hadn't really been an hour already?

"I'm here for your answer," came the same sinister voice she had grown up to hate but had gotten used to these past months.

**A/N**: and here ends our chapter. It's short, I know. But I wanted to update quicker. I finally found out where the plot is going and it's a good strong one.

What will our Hermione do?

**SCENES FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"_Hermione the death eaters are already planning an attack!"_

"_Where do you get all of your information from Malfoy? The more you tell me, the more I am forced to believe you are with them!"_

_--_

"_How is the recruiting of the mudblood coming along?" The death eater asked trying to make small talk._

"_Just fine," the cool voice drawled._

_--_

"_I was told the plan is coming along nicely; we will soon have the one we most desire."_

"_That's exactly the answer I was hoping for."_

"_I knew it would be my lord, and I hoped you would be pleased."_

"_Don't refer to me as 'your lord'. I could never take the position of our late Dark Lord."_

"_Yes sir."_

_--_

_He hiked her up and whispered in her ear, "Hermione,"_

"_Your smooth talks don't work with me Malfoy, now put my leg down."_

_--_

"_I need a decision! What will it be Hermione?"_

"_I…"_

_--_

"_I have an unexpected surprise for you all…"_

_The voices snickered as a girl was thrust into the group._

"_Have fun," said the man with icy blonde hair as he turned to leave._

"_I told you he'd deliver the one we wanted," said a voice from the circle._


End file.
